


动物园，或者不是情书

by Neuromancer2727



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, 灿勋 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuromancer2727/pseuds/Neuromancer2727
Summary: 意思不大，几无情节





	动物园，或者不是情书

吴世勋觉得小腿处一阵刺痛，低头打蚊子，意料之中放跑了，悻悻撑着膝盖看红包迅速肿起，皮肤白，如同凭空浮凸一枚花苞。要拿薄荷油的话得走回车子，车抛锚在河道的另一边不止半小时，他做了决断：继续往路标指向的求助中心走。直起身前被吓一跳，因为正对的树木间有一个男孩正抱着枝干，把自己折成一柄稳定且亟待发射的弓那样，目光炯炯地望过来。他太和叶片阳光等等融为一体了，像牧神午后的小羊倌，若非眼神热度惊人，吴世勋可能毫不注意地就此走过。

他迟疑了会儿发问：“……有什么要我帮忙的吗？”

男孩笑，说：“这话该是我问你吧。”他松开手，树影下捂着颈侧抻了抻脖子，吴世勋才发现用男孩形容他略不妥，那是一副男人的体格。对方指向求助中心半塌落的铁皮牌子，告诉他这一站早已失效，事实上不止这一站，所有的求助站大多都形同虚设。吴世勋皱眉，刚想问“怎么会”，眼前人用细弱的叶脉绕着指尖，又讲了一遍：“所以你要我帮忙么？”

他们对视十秒钟，吴世勋叹口气说车坏了，在河的另一边。本想四天之内出公园，现在看来不太可能。“而且我很渴，被蚊虫咬了一路，走不动。”他把腿一伸，让人看上头的肿包。

“你来之前没有想到？应该穿长裤的。”男孩把他拉过来席地而坐，看架势是去解运动长裤的裤带，吴世勋又一震：“你你……干嘛？！”

“和你换。”言简意赅。

吴世勋最终还是没有坐下，他抱膝蹲旁边想抹冷汗。这位从一出场的奇异到现在的行事风格，隐隐透出一种十分线性的逻辑。即出发点直奔目的而去，不回转不枝蔓，过于本能甚至显得有点动物性。谢绝换裤子的好意后两人又待了片刻，吴世勋对此人的好奇在他两手空空走到车引擎盖前达到顶峰。

他倒要看看有什么人能徒手修车。

下一秒男孩自然而然地翻过左腕，肌理紧实，却像块崭新的壳层徐徐后收，露出交错且齐整的电路、元件，有些还如沉睡萤虫般定时频闪过微光。一只机械臂。顺畅解决所有问题。最后他叫吴世勋去河里打桶水，灌了一半至冷凝管中，再俯下身，看不见其余动作，只有T恤卷起，现出一截脊背到腰。一般人这样折腾会冒汗，他当然不会，回头说应该好了你试试看。

吴世勋坐上驾驶位打火，确实好了。另一边车门被拉开，男孩窝进来，座位还有点窄，他调低躺平。顺便左手探到小储物盒里摸来摸去，问吴世勋有没有口香糖。

虽然你给修车我很感激，但这哥到底谁啊？！吴世勋认命，扔一罐过去，撞在掌心“啪”地一声响，听见他开头几下咀嚼声，说：“我叫朴灿烈。”

“……”

“不是好奇我是谁吗？”自称朴灿烈的男孩接上，以右臂挡住眼睛和鼻梁，日光落成一方流动的金砂、变换的棋盘，给人以正在将其捂热的错觉。吴世勋想他怎么就忘了，这已是个可用数据读心的时代。

“不过先让我缓缓，”他语速放慢，像要真正摔入梦网中：“我睡个觉。不会很长，大概十五分钟。”

“你怎么了？”

朴灿烈打哈欠，睫毛从臂弯空隙一根根扫上来，把简简单单半睁眼搞成一场美的拉锯。他随意点了点肋骨处，说刚才给你的车用掉我三分之一的解离液。

这话让吴世勋瞬间变得紧张，解离液对当代机械的重要程度使这份出手相助有了不必要的贵重，不对等带来责任，责任就是负担，吴世勋不愿负责很多年；第二才是担忧这位的身体。他道谢，再问有哪里能给你检修？检修这词没用错吧，无意冒犯。

朴灿烈像是嫌他话多，翻了个身嘟囔道：“修不好的。”

“睡醒再说嘛。”又像撒娇了。

五分钟后，吴世勋百无聊赖倾过身去从他搭垂的右手里把口香糖拿来。朴灿烈有双宽大的手掌，握得很松，轻而易举就把小罐子扯出，拇指尖指甲修剪得圆净平齐，在他手背上划过，像黄油煮融化时溅来的水滴，那么温热的一下。而本该是不那么热的，合成/半合成生物的体温控制在34度左右，吴世勋忽然想碰碰他别的地方——他托着下巴戳了戳朴灿烈的脸。

没有醒，安静得如同所有蝉被消灭还关了窗的空调房。说15分钟就是15分钟，朴灿烈在吴世勋吃掉最后一片口香糖时坐起：“可以了，要往哪走？”

他的原计划是往西开，第三城市和折叠空间普及后自然公园与废土无异，更大几倍，但今天总开得出去。吴世勋有点犹豫，因为朴灿烈的眼睛正横过来，他怕他提出什么要求，而任何一个人在那种单一的注视中会被迅速溶蚀、软化、成为输家。他暗自准备好把朴灿烈踹下车，并估摸了武力冲突的胜算，早知道天下没有免费午餐。

“就直接走。”他答得含糊，紧盯朴灿烈。

朴灿烈点点头，没多余的话。他移向窗外的荒野，留给吴世勋一个后脑勺。

车子在沉默中发动，型号是三十年前量产，一度流行过，可以短暂飞行还可以当汽艇，护板掀到两边像天蓝色的船帆。淘汰得也快，回收站不收，某个革命失败的国家切段贸易往来，据说那里的人还在开它。车里放音乐，女歌手声音像一道漂泊且惊悸的闪电，朴灿烈回头，才发现有个类似CD机的薄盒。

他拨off键，歌声停止。拨到另一边，渐大并继续流淌。低低地“嚯”一句：“真还有这种老古董？你不用内置播放？”

“光盘我自己刻，”吴世勋说：“那不是有人在吗，和你共享还不乐意了。”刻录光盘几乎成门失传手艺，吴世勋说这话时丝丝缕缕的得意就冒出来，触角般攀到朴灿烈身上。朴灿烈笑，咧嘴十二颗牙，快乐明晃晃，份量都是别人的1.5倍。

拐过几棵猴面包树，两个人用脚打拍子已把整首歌打熟了。他们在节奏外多点余裕可供交谈，吴世勋问：“你在公园里干什么的？”开车三天，根本看不到几个工作人员。他与朴灿烈均像某时某地遇见某种不可能，两半齿轮空落落地咬合。吴世勋挺久没看新闻，合成人的数目应该超过三亿了，去年还是前年？他不大愿意叫朴灿烈这个，朴灿烈似乎也挺固执地强调自己的名字。

“你知道以前有个工种，南半球太多无人看管的牧场，也很辽阔。雨季来临时，直升机在上空开着飞啊飞。”朴灿烈说到这里顿住。

“嗯？”

“因为有的绵羊淋了雨身上吸饱水就会倒下去，开直升机的得找出那些没办法自己站起的羊，降落后扶起来，抖干净它们身上的雨水。”

“嗯。”

“我就是干这个的。”他挺严肃地和吴世勋对视：“给方圆几公里的全部绵羊抖雨。”

吴世勋一时语塞，还仔仔细细多看朴灿烈两眼。朴灿烈心想真好骗，一点惊奇一点孩子气的兴奋一点欲言又止，共同调配成此刻的吴世勋。他感到腹腔中有十罐碳酸饮料正在翻腾开启，泡沫上升顶到咽喉，尽管严格来说他没有消化系统，为了控制嘴角上扬最好还应咬咬下唇……肩膀被捶一下：“我靠，少瞎扯！”吴世勋骂他。

“哎好好开车啊你。”朴灿烈叫，抬手去挡。

仿生人会不会梦见电子羊不知道，宠物市场和畜牧业的大半江山已由电子合成生物占去。哪里还有需要人工抖雨的绵羊，人造皮毛下自动调节湿度温度的系统，这是高级货，用以制作价格不菲的衣物织品；朴灿烈又属于哪一种？他肩膀手感很好，指尖也好，短暂地展露过的机械臂也好，全部新洁和谐，并因像个刚刚造出的人类——真正的人类，而生机百倍、不懂畏惧。讲着不知真假的堂吉诃德式冷笑话，一出手就是三分之一的解离液。哦对，解离液。

吴世勋问：“我在哪里把你放下？检护中心还是出口。”

朴灿烈手肘撑在车窗上望他，没急着回答。

不会想赖着我了吧，吴世勋差点脱口而出。随即换了个说法：“你不想走了？”

“要走的，”朴灿烈笑得笃定：“走得远远的，再也不回来。”

二十分钟后，道路陡然变得更开阔。光盘的第五首歌播完，关于雪地中的欺瞒和远行，朴灿烈的话也很简短，压着尾奏说完了，吴世勋听得只想吐血。

“什么叫等一个人带你走，没一点选择标准吗！”

“有，准备和看到的第一个人走来着。”朴灿烈把身子侧过来完全正对他：你是我抱着树三天来看到的第一个人。

话中的唯一性好比一面涂抹致幻剂的窗户，每个字将其打碎后玻璃渣掉一地，赤足踩上去片片落实、快速见效，令人发昏。吴世勋看那对笑眼收了收心神，冷哼一声，“如果我不同意？”

朴灿烈依然笑着，扣在左腕触动阀上：“那就只有劫持你啦。”

“拜托，我不一定打不过。”他翻白眼。空出的右手在略低体温的皮肤上拧了一把：“用假制造品殴打真人，你不害臊？”何况肯定会触发干预系统。

说完吴世勋就后悔了，干嘛要把那条冷冰冰的金属丝拎出来，以人类的傲慢和工具理性拉一道立入禁止。不过朴灿烈并没有露出受伤的表情，他忽然凑近：“不全都是假的。”

“比如？”吴世勋稍有些不自在，他努力目视前方打方向盘，坐直了些。

“眼睛，耳朵，鼻子，嘴……”说到最末一个字时，朴灿烈把额头抵在了他肩头。

吴世勋猛踩刹车，朴灿烈飞速退开靠在车门上吊儿郎当翘着腿。食指虚点在脸边画了个圈，说这张脸这个脑子都是真的，换体你懂吧，肢体部分百分之七十机械重塑而已。

他妈的谁要知道这个了！吴世勋觉得耳畔热度犹在，捂着耳朵颇怀疑道：“又骗我？”

“可以检查。”

“怎么检查？”

“嗯……”，朴灿烈扣着他的手掌覆在自己眼皮上，他闭眼睛：“这样？”

“感觉到了吗，是烫的，没有骗你。”吴世勋的中指无名指一齐抖颤，朴灿烈的眼睑那么薄，下头眼珠还故意转了一圈，小时候紧握手中的玻璃跳棋，细看有淡蓝淡紫的毛细血管，确实烫，从眼珠到匍匐的睫毛，如同抚触一场太阳的胎动。真实，有力，钻了技术的空子，打飞它一颗门牙。原来他本就是个货真价实的男孩。

朴灿烈松开他的手睁眼睛，干脆地在吴世勋眉尖亲了一下：或者这样，你也可以再次确认。

……操，不要占了便宜还故作大方让我占回来。吴世勋来不及黑脸，朴灿烈继续道：“现在算知根知底，别装了。你还不带我走吗，逃犯先生？”

吴世勋整个人僵住，再抬头像一柄雨中初锻的刀。他焦躁地捏捏指关节，左脚鞋尖卡在油门边，随时要挑出那把霰弹枪，即便一路走来它还并未派上用场。他真搞不懂面前这个笑着的人了，很想问你他妈程序是不是错乱，转念一想朴灿烈毕竟拥有人脑。他在这甜蜜又怪诞的寓言前感到呼吸困难。

朴灿烈理理他鬓角：不要怕，给你时间平静一下逃犯先生，然后车我来开。

换到副驾驶时吴世勋突然醒悟，所以他还是被劫持了。被一个合成人！一个眼珠美丽又烫手的林中骗子！而且口香糖也吃完了CD也放完了！

林中骗子拨下replay键，CD开始第二轮。闪电重新穿行，积雨云重新游荡，他重新脚打拍子。朴灿烈说：真的没必要防备我，因为我即将做的事比你想做的更严重。车速变得很快，像开启了吴世勋从未开启过的汽艇功能，牛蒡和苋齿夹着的路途，好像成了海面。远处水塘边斑马们在甩尾巴。

吴世勋听他以挺电子冷感的声音援引条例细数他的罪行，和之前说笑歌唱的语气都不再相肖。没错，我是偷了一只真正的蜂鸟，还杀了三个看守它的AI，我还要到这公园来从一万只电子羊中带回一只真正的山羊幼崽。我父亲就快死了，他怎么也不相信自己不曾拥有过这些真正的动物——他想摸一摸蜂鸟的羽毛。可惜在现行法律中，真正的动物是比人类金贵许多。我从来不是什么一路向西的散漫行客，只因为该公园接受不到警方波段，仅有的反抗情绪只供我在此处抛锚、乱走。另外，我当然他妈的知道这公园闭展很久，冲进来的，你不也是个被抛弃者吗？他们早不需要任何真人合成人工作了。

他在脑内乱糟糟地结束这番独白，并且轻松地发觉像摁下了马桶键。

“是我先不要世界的。”朴灿烈拉手刹，小声说。它也曾经是我的，是我先甩掉它的。他又数据分析对方心理了，光拣吴世勋最后一句反驳，死磕式的不认命。

一时两人不做声，女歌手的嗓音在空间中如逸散的烟霭。吴世勋心底给他道了歉：行吧，你说的对，没有人是被抛弃者。他在等朴灿烈来读，然而似乎这次没有。吴世勋气死了，狂拍车窗降下来吹风。直射的夕阳提醒朴灿烈什么一般，他如梦初醒地再次发动，发动前说：收到了。

意思是收到了吴世勋的道歉。

车子奔驰得更快，露一半的太阳在远山头拉成一条赤红的金鱼尾巴。朴灿烈要把之前说的计划付诸实践，事实上他也只有这一件事必须完成，一个严重的、不可回避的时刻。

停稳后恰对一个山坳，朴灿烈开车门，还风度翩翩地做个绅士手。吴世勋没接，长腿一跨说又不是去舞会。

把这当舞厅也可以，朴灿烈说。说完之后就站在路边不再有反应。

吴世勋顺着朴灿烈的视线看去，一头凝伫成雕塑的象。

“他叫曼巴卡，本地区最后的亚洲象。真正的亚洲象。他的族群中八头是电子，两头是克隆。”

“在公园还运行时，我负责他的看管记录与饲养。这是唯一一个不需要数据读取的生物，我们靠脑子交流。”

“你大概明白？一种真实的尊严。”

“我的真正工作是无限期延长他的生命，像现在这个情况，该在南部的山谷里给他注射并通报AHA。”

“但曼巴卡想死去，我摸摸他鼻子就知道。”

象群预知死期后会低沉地叫，会有同伴送葬，最后安眠在选好的山坳里——这是古老的传说了。曼巴卡做不到，他的吼叫无族人能聆听，绝对的隔断带来绝对的孤独。就像机械体上顶着人脑，改造后的无限伴生永恒的囚笼。朴灿烈眯起眼睛看不断刨挖泥土的象牙，在落日中像一对乌镰，终于停下了。泥道宛如翻开的痂口，象倒下去大地给以回声，一直传到吴世勋脚下。

如果死亡都是不被允准的未完成态，我不懂这个世界上还有什么自由与壮丽可言。

电子象在远处茫然地戏水。死去的象牙直指天空，像一场未遂的刺杀。

朴灿烈打了个响指：“好了，我最后的工作完成了。”走出公园一步，行将被通缉的恶棍员工、不守条例的合成人。

“现在你有两个选择，一是留在这儿，可以过——很久”，朴灿烈抻长了手掌比划。

“二是一起走，出去警报就响。我第一个被抓你就是第二个。”

吴世勋头也不回地走向驾驶座，隔着车顶对朴灿烈一笑：还有得选吗？快上，逃犯二号。

象、群山、河流、水草。人造亚当带着叛逆夏娃把电子伊甸打包，甩垃圾一般毫不吝惜地脱手了。

“我很怀疑直升机上真的看得清哪只羊倒地？”

“啊？”朴灿烈没反应过来他把那傻气故事重提。深阔冷绿的牧场，只有一人的低空直升机，摇羊身上的雨水，摇下所有柔软和绵里藏针的伤心。车头冲出防护栏，剧烈摇震，车身，车尾。

“如果我是羊中的一只呢？”警报声远远响起，和朴灿烈耳后转换器共振。他忍着头痛回答：“那不会扶你起来。”

“也躺下去，可以一起看星星。”

他抓住吴世勋握方向盘的手，警报声越来越响。星星的光像一阵秋老虎的咳嗽，像一整个提前到来的雨季，砸落在他们身上。


End file.
